Love Them Picnics! Or do I?
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: The kids find a sleigh leading to Canada...but they don't know where that is. OUT OF THE GAMECUBE!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Love Them Picnics!! Or Do I?  
  
One day all the melee characters were going on a picnic. They didn't know the coolness that awaits them.  
  
Zelda: Boys! Are you done washing the dishes for our picnic?  
  
C. Falcon: My gloves are getting wet!!  
  
Link: Then take em off ya dimwit!  
  
C. Falcon: Oh, right yeah…  
  
Daisy was organizing the food with Zelda when…  
  
Peach: WHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! I'M RUNNING WITH SCISSORS!!!!!  
  
Zelda: No ,no ,you shouldn't do that!!! Ugh, too late!!  
  
Peach still running with the scissors goes towards Mr. Game & Watch and puts a hole in him.  
  
G & W: bleeps in pain (ow!!!)  
  
Zelda: not to worry. I'll just glue a piece of paper where you got stabbed.  
  
Puppy dog: As usual Zelda does something wrong and glues a pink piece of paper on to Mr. Game & Watch's stab.  
  
Everybody but G & W: (laughing like heck)  
  
G & W: bleeps in madness (What the heck!!!! I DO NOT like pink!!!!! Stupid Zelda)  
  
After everyone settled down and STOPPED stabbing people, They went to the park to picnic.  
  
Once they all got there the kids went to explore. (uh oh.)  
  
Zelda: Okay boys, who wants to play pool?  
  
All boys: YES!! I DO I DO!!  
  
Zelda: Daisy, Peach go get the pool table for the boys. I'll get the picnic started.  
  
Daisy: Oky Dokey!  
  
Peach: Oky Dokey? What kind of language is that?  
  
Daisy: At least I didn't go insane and stab G & W!!  
  
Peach: Don't…push…it!!!!!  
  
Now you would like to know what the kids found, right? No? Well I'm gonna tell ya anyway!!!  
  
Nana: Less play… hide and seek tag!!  
  
Popo: Yeah!!  
  
Ness: Okay!  
  
Y. Link: Why don't we play stab the fake Ganandork?  
  
Nana: Because we don't have a Ganandork.  
  
Y. Link: Oh yeah.  
  
Ness: I'm "it"!!!  
  
Nana and Popo hide. And Y. Link too. But guess what happens Next.  
  
Popo: HEY GUYS!! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!!!  
  
Nana: Woah!  
  
Y. Link: Cool!!  
  
Ness: By my calculations… that ain't right.  
  
What did Popo find? Keep reading and you'll find out.  
  
Ness: I think its some sort of UFO.  
  
Y. Link: But it's a sleigh!!  
  
Nana: hello? Is anyone using their brains? There's a big label on the front that says: "Sleigh to Canada" Hey where's Canada?  
  
Popo: How should I know? I'm a cartoon…game…person…yeah.  
  
Ness: Lets check it after Lunch. Zelda's about to call us!  
  
Zelda: Nana, Popo, Y. Link, Ness!!! LUNCH TIME!!!!  
  
Ness: told ya!  
  
Popo: Ah, Shut up and lets eat.  
  
Kids: Hey guess what Popo found?  
  
Adults: what?  
  
Nana: He found a sleigh to somewhere called Canada.  
  
Zelda: (Grabs an encyclopedia.) According to this it's a country from the real world.  
  
C. Falcon: CAN WE EAT YET??? Wahhaahaahaa!!  
  
Zelda: oh right. (unpacks picnic basket)  
  
Everyone: (munch munch, chew chew.)  
  
Link: (burp) excuse me.  
  
Marth: (burp) excuse me. I had soda!!  
  
Roy: (BWAAP!!!)  
  
Mario: (Fart) Excuse meee!!  
  
Luigi: (nothing)  
  
Girls: STOP BURPING!!!  
  
Nana: After lunch lets show them the sleigh that leads to "Canada"  
  
Ness: Okay!  
  
Adults: Show us!!  
  
Link: Yes!!  
  
How was it? Did you like it? I'll type more later I have to um…OH I'LL FINISH IT SOON!!!!! 


	2. Oh No! The Adults found it too!

Chapter 2 Oh no! The Adults found it too!  
  
Ness: Here is the sleigh that Popo found!  
  
Popo: Yeah! I found it!  
  
Nana: I wanna go home! I'm tired. Its almost 4:00 p.m.!!!  
  
Roy: 4:00?!? I'm missimg my Mary Moo Cow!!!  
  
Bowser: You like that show?  
  
Roy: yup!  
  
Marth: o...k..  
  
Zelda: Lets ALL go go home and ride the sleigh tomorrow!  
  
Peach: I wanna go home!!  
  
Puppy dog: Once they all got home they started having a converstation... Except for Peach.  
  
Peach: WHEEHEEEHEEEHEEE!!!! THIS TIME I'M RUNNING WITH A TELEPHONE!!!!  
  
Bowser: Get away from me I am armed! (pulls out a comic book)  
  
Link: CAT FIGHT!!!  
  
Puppy dog: Right before they were about to kill eachother with a phone and a comicbook?oh well,   
when...  
  
Zelda: DINNER TIME!!!!!  
  
Link: Oh we were just getting started!  
  
Zelda: LET'S TALK ABOUT THE SLEIGH!!!!  
  
All: (frightened:)okay.  
  
Puppy dog: After they fell asleep at night they woke up in the morning (obviously) C. Falcon did  
something stupid. again.  
  
C. Falcon: My gloves are getting wet again!!!  
  
Link: Than take em off again ya dimwit!!!  
  
Zelda: Time to go to the park!!!  
  
All: YEAH!!!!!!!!  
  
Puppy dog: When they went to the park THIS time, Peach was running with a stuffed cow.  
  
Peach: WHEEEEEEE!!!! I'M RUNNING A STUFFED COW? HEY WHO PUT THIS IN MY HAND INSTEAD OF A RUBBER  
CHICKEN?! HUH?! HUH?!  
  
Roy: Not me!  
  
Plum: (cackle)  
  
Puppy dog: After they had--  
  
Popo: Oh shut up! I wanna tell it for once!!!  
  
Puppy dog: ok.  
  
Popo: We went to the place where the sleigh was when...  
  
All: (Gasp)  
  
Cliffhanger!!! Try and guess why they gasped when they saw the sleigh. I'll tell you later. 


	3. Chapter 3 OUT OF THE GAMECUBE

Chapter3 OUT OF THE GAMECUBE!!!!!  
  
Zelda: Look at all the rubber chickens!!!  
  
Daisy: Hmmm….Peach? Did you do this?  
  
Peach: (giggles nervously) yeah.  
  
Link:(dramatically) Peach!!! How could you?  
  
C. Flacon: I'm crying and my mask is getting wet. (sniffle)  
  
Zelda: Shut up!  
  
Roy: (crazily) JUST SWIPE OFF THE CHICKENS AND LETS GO!!!  
  
Marth: Yeah!  
  
Nana: When we goin?  
  
Popo: Ness? When we goin?  
  
Ness: Once the adults find an agreement.  
  
Nana: (takes a deep breath) SHUT UUUUUPPP!!!!!!!! LETS GO ALREADY!!! OR I'LL KICK YOUR BUM BUMS INTO THE SLEIGH FOR YOU!!!!!  
  
Popo: Woah! Nana calm down!  
  
Nana: (grows huge and a fire background) DON'T TRY AND CALM ME DOWN!!!  
  
Popo: (frightened) okay.  
  
Adults: yeah let's go. Uh-huh  
  
Ness: Uh, Nana? Could you stop growing and stop the fiery background? Please?  
  
Nana: Oh yeah. Sorry. (grows back to size and stops with the fiery background. Somehow)  
  
Puppy dog: Now they FINALLY got into the sleigh and went...vamoose! (gone) When they got there they were in B.C. Bear Creek Park. Uh oh!  
  
Zelda: Canada is so…REAL!  
  
Link: (quietly:) duh.  
  
Audrey (majikitten): Oh My gosh!! You're the ,the ,the gamecube people!!!  
  
Nana: ". ?  
  
Audrey: Cool.  
  
Popo: Huh?  
  
Audrey: Gotta go. See ya.  
  
Zelda: What… the…heck.  
  
Ganandorf: same here.  
  
Everyone: I'm scared!!!!!!!  
  
Did you like it? I'm righting more soon. 


	4. Chapter 4 Exploration In Other WordsGETT...

Chapter 4 Exploration. In other words, Getting lost.  
  
Zelda: I think majikitten's one of the fanfic writers.  
  
Kirby: I'M GLAD I FINALLY HAVE A LINE!!! I mean: No wonder she knew us.  
  
Peach: WHEEEEHEEHEEEE!!!!!! I'M RUNNING WITH A ROLE OF TISSUE PAPER!!!!!  
  
Bowser: It gets weirder every time.  
  
Marth: You got that right.  
  
Roy: Ahhh!!!!!! Help! (muffled yelling)  
  
Peach: (Running around in Circles around Roy but not touching him.)  
  
Kirby: Uh, Roy? Peach isn't touching you.  
  
Roy: Uh, I knew that. I was trying to, uh, fool you. Yeah that's it.  
  
Popo: Right.  
  
Nana: right. Also.  
  
Y. Link: Lets explore! In other words… LETS GET LOST!!!  
  
Everybody: YEAH!!!  
  
Daisy: Peach, stop running with the toilet paper. The gig's done.  
  
Peach: oh.  
  
Link: (walks into the laundry store.) Hi. Can we borrow a car?  
  
Laundry man: Who…who are you? Oh well, this isn't the car store.  
  
Zelda: (swears in hylean)  
  
Link: (gasps) Zelda!!!  
  
Zelda: Oh shut up!  
  
Laundry man: Ahem. Anyway…the rental car place is 2 blocks away.  
  
Ness: Ok.  
  
Everyone: (stares)  
  
Ness: What? I can handle it.  
  
Everyone: (laughs out loud)  
  
Canadians: (stare at gamecube people)  
  
Popo: (walks cautiously) Nana? Are you scared?  
  
Nana: No. Why should I be?  
  
Ness: So I can protect you.  
  
Zelda: Oooh. Nana!  
  
Nana: Oh shut up!  
  
Ganandorf: Lets just get to the car place!  
  
Zelda: Right!  
  
Link: (narrarating for ME!) We got to the place and rented a Zodiac.  
  
Puppy dog: They drive around. They go to the bank.  
  
Peach: (runs with bank card.) Can we borrow some money?  
  
Bank girl. (confused) Uh, sssure.  
  
Link: Where'd you get the card?  
  
Peach: I dunno.  
  
Link: (driving the car.) Lets head to a neighborhood and meet some people.  
  
Y. Link: Cool!  
  
(stop at house)  
  
Kirby: (rings doorbell)  
  
Puppy dog (Katherine): Hello? (excitedly) Hi! Hello! Come in! Wait a minute. I'm still righting the fanfic! How can you be here?  
  
Zelda: Uh, I think we'll go now.  
  
Puppy dog: (righting line,) Oh, Bye!  
  
Do you like it? I'll type more later. Studying for test. 


End file.
